


[Podfic]We Are Stardust

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [68]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the merchant ship <i>Avalon</i> are a good lot if a little odd. The captain, Morgana, has weird dreams. The first mate, Arthur, is an unpleasant ex-lieutenant of the Phoenix Guard. The ship itself is falling apart. When they take on a new engineer named Merlin at Tintagel drift to help with repairs, they not only get a genius, they get much more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]We Are Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Are Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473954) by [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato). 



> Massive thanks to Amphigoury without whom this never would have happened. You are a doll! She also made [ amazing new artwork for this podfic and you can find her art post here.](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/50770.html)
> 
> Each part is about 1 hour, 30 minutes long.

You can stream this work here:

Part One

Part Two 

Part Three

[You can download the MP3 for part one here (127.8 MB)](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dstardustone.mp3)

[You can download the MP3 for part two here (125 MB)](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dstardusttwo.mp3)

[You can download the MP3 for part three here (127.8 MB)](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dstardustthree.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file for part one here (151.7 MB)](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dstardustone.m4b)

[You can download the M4b file for part two here (156.7 MB)](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dstardusttwo.m4b)

[You can download the M4b file for part three here (161.7 MB)](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bmerlin%5Dstardustthree.m4b)


End file.
